


among us

by gooseberryfox



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i dont know what to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberryfox/pseuds/gooseberryfox
Summary: i have no idea what this is but i wanted to write it
Kudos: 36





	among us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snek_Time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snek_Time/gifts).



Yellow walked around the hallways quickly to her next task, her small child following suit.  
She was trying to avoid electrical, as she had seen too many of her friends get killed there.  
There was an impostor among them, but she didn’t know who. Her only goal was to protect her little one. 

As she rounded the corner to security to check the cameras one more time before going to electrical, she ran into Green.  
Green was at the cameras, intensely staring at the screens in front of her.  
She wouldn’t lie, she was afraid. Any time she was in a room alone, she felt on edge.  
The impostor was ruthless, killing anyone and everyone.  
When her child ran up to Green, her heart skipped a beat.  
Green looked down, her face softening behind her mask.  
She took off her helmet and knelt down to Yellow’s child, smiling and talking quietly.  
Green stood up after a few minutes, and, putting her helmet back on said:  
“She’s a cute one.” Before going back to leaning on the security desk.  
Yellow smiled and joined her at the screens for a few moments before bidding Green goodbye.  
She had to get her tasks done.  
She gingerly walked into Electrical, calling her child to hold onto her suit.  
She walked to the back, unsettlingly close to the vent, and began to bring wires together. 

She saw Green walk by the door and felt a little less concerned.  
Her heartbeats sped up as she moved to the box next to the vent.  
Her fears are confirmed when she saw Orange pop up from the vent and pull out a knife.  
She holds her child behind her and closes her eyes, knowing she would be seeing her friends soon.  
That thought comforted her and she only hoped her child found something to comfort her as well. 

Suddenly, she heard a scream.  
She opened her eyes to see Green holding the knife up and fighting to keep Orange’s arm in the air.  
“Run!” Green screamed and Yellow didn’t hesitate.  
She grabbed her child and sprinted with her on her shoulder to call an emergency meeting.  
The button was pressed and the rest was a blur. 

She accused Orange and Green backed her up.  
Orange was thrown off. 

“Orange was an Impostor.” 

She let a breath out as she realized she was safe.  
That was until:  
“One impostor remains.” 

She covered her mouth, looking around at everyone gathered.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to Green, who was slightly taller than her.  
Green nodded towards weapons and then started walking.  
She followed beside her, the two silently walking.  
Green sat on the floor and Yellow perched on the side of the weapons chair.  
“You alright, Yellow?” Green asked, placing her helmet in her crossed lap.  
Yellow took her helmet off too.  
“I thought I was safe.”  
“You are,” Green said, looking at the floor.  
“But there’s still an impostor out there, and my little one isn’t safe until he’s gone.” 

Green nodded.  
“I get it.”  
She got up to stand until Yellow called to her. 

“Green?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Can you stay with us?”  
Green cocked her head, then deciding that this was okay, she extended her hand to Yellow.  
Smiling, she said:  
“Of course.”

Green held Yellow’s hand and kept her child on her shoulders as they walked around to do tasks together.  
Nobody had been killed, and everything was going well. 

Until Green left.  
She said she had to take care of something, and that’s when Yellow realized. 

“Dead Body Reported” 

Yellow didn’t want to think it was true.  
It can’t be, can it? 

Green knew what she was.  
She knew what she had to do.  
But when she saw Yellow for the first time, she knew she couldn't do it.


End file.
